<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Christmas Scintilla by Rainaling</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29503209">Christmas Scintilla</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainaling/pseuds/Rainaling'>Rainaling</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Christmas Fluff, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-posted so this is late, Fluff, I love them sweet gaes, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:46:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,527</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29503209</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainaling/pseuds/Rainaling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Victor looked over as well, and before he even opened his mouth Yuuri knew exactly what he was about to say.</p><p>“Merry Christmas, Yuuri.”</p><p>Yuuri smiled. “Merry Christmas to you too, Victor.”</p><p>-</p><p>Scintilla, noun, a tiny trace or spark of a specified quality or feeling. </p><p>A fluffy Christmas with Yuuri and Victor.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Christmas Scintilla</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hi ∠( ᐛ 」∠)＿<br/>this is cross-posted so it's not really posted on christmas but the one on fanfiction.net was - https://www.fanfiction.net/s/13777416/1/Christmas-Scintilla<br/>enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hey Yuuri, do you think I should get the strawberry cake or the chocolate one?”<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Yuuri Katsuki set down his blue, doggie-printed phone at the sound of his husband’s voice, his square glasses glinting a bit as he turned his head to study the Russian skater. “Hmm, I don’t know...maybe the vanilla one instead? It matches the winter theme of your birthday, doesn’t it?”<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
The two of them lied lazily on the snowy white sofa of their newly-decorated apartment, their legs slightly tangled together as the both of them scrolled through their phones for cakes to buy for Victor’s birthday party this evening. Makkachin sat animatedly at their feet, her tail wagging in that constant motion, excitement sparkling out of her large round eyes despite how gloom the weather seemed. Indeed - Outside their cozy little apartment, the sky was a deadly, bright gray, the sun hidden beyond what seemed like the combination of mist and clouds and the wind absolutely nowhere to be seen, as if it had disappeared while no one was watching. Not many people lingered on the streets of St. Petersburg, and the few that remained all were hurrying home for a warm lunch or a break from work, their grocery bags dangling in their hands and their hats covering over their heads for protection from the bitter cold.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“Oh, yeah! Of course, Yuuri!” Victor grabbed Yuuri into a happy hug — releasing a string of laughter from the latter — and quickly tapped away on his phone, his expression relaxed and satisfyingly contended. Yuuri cracked an adoring smile at his husband before turning his attention to the view outside the window, his expression neutral yet somewhat curious.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
It was Christmas today, but everything seemed different here in St. Petersburg. There were no Christmas trees, no Santa Clause figures running down the street, not even any light decorations that says “ho ho ho” on shop doors or house roofs. It was all quiet and normal, like Christmas isn’t even here in the first place. Yuuri found himself frowning - <i>It’s so much different in Japan</i>...He silently wondered to himself whether there were historical aspects behind this aching lack of celebration.<br/>
“Okay, ordered!” Victor’s gleeful remark brought the Japanese skater back to reality. “I really can’t wait until the party tonight, Yuuri.”<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Yuuri nodded cheerfully in response, and honestly, he couldn’t contain his own excitement either. This would be him and Victor’s first ever Christmas (well, yes, and Victor’s birthday) since they got married, and all the wonders just start flooding in his mind as Yuuri thought of all the things they could do tonight at the party. Okay, well, as long as… “Don’t get me drunk again though, I’m seriously not willing to repeat whatever that happened at GPF last time.” Thinking back to that embarrassing night, a wave of endless cringe and regret washed through him as an unimpressed and sour expression rose up to Yuuri’s face. <i>Not. Happening. Again.</i><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Expectedly, Victor groaned in disappointment and his shoulder slumped dramatically, the rays of sunshine blooming out of his eyes dimming. Yuuri let out an amused laugh at his husband’s silliness and waved him off, grabbing his phone into his hands again and started scrolling through social media mindlessly.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
A few comfortable moments of silence passed between the two, with Yuuri flying his fingers over the keyboard of his phone empty-headed and Makkachin eventually choosing to lie down on the floor with a soft whine, her brown eyes dropping close. The occasional honking of the cars outside was somewhat pleasant, mixed together with the croons of the seagulls as they glided through the sky above the sea.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
After a while, as Yuuri realized that he had ran out of things to do on his phone, he casually looked up as the technology shut off with a barely audible “click”, and nearly fell off the sofa in surprise. Victor was studying him with those soft blue eyes, that familiar charming smile on his lips again and his intelligent hands carrying his delicate face. Oh no—Aaaand here comes one of Yuuri’s fatal weaknesses.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“V-Victor!” He stammered, trying his best not to trip on his own legs and fall onto Makkachin. “What—what are you—“<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Victor let out a gentle laugh through his nose, a visible blush on his face, small, yet noticeable. “I just find your focused face incredibly beautiful, Yuuri. It’s nothing much. “ He winked, platinum hair flying in the air.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Geez—why does he sound like that all of a sudden? Yuuri couldn’t stop the flush rising up to his cheeks. He truly was wrong when he thought that being the lover of someone would stop them from getting embarrassed all in all; nope, he realized too late, that really doesn’t seem to be the case at all. He felt like he was back in Hasetu again, feeling Victor’s burning touch as he edged closer, closer to him, those lips spouting random words about some choreography as Yurio screamed in the background...his heart on fire, Yuuri croaked out like a real champ, “thanks, you too!”<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
A rich laugh was heard from his partner at his <i>truly</i> intelligent remark. “Anyway, are we gonna go outside to play or not?” Victor then questioned easily, as if nothing had happened in the last few seconds, his demeanor back to that chilled and innocent coach that forgets everything Yurio ever requested of him and shouts “vkusno!” at the top of his lungs whenever he tasted something delicious.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“Huh-?” At this, Yuuri shifted his eyes outside the window again—and almost fell off from the sofa for the second time.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Pure, white snow was suddenly falling from the skies, covering the whole world up like heaven had dropped down from above. The ground was as white as an angel’s wing, the boring, brown textiles from before now nowhere to be seen with those feathers covering it up completely. Everything was so white, so pure, and so beautiful...and honestly, Yuuri would be lying if he didn’t think this scenery reminded him somewhat of Victor.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
A recognizable bark was heard from below and Yuuri looked down, finding Makkachin sitting at their feet with her dog chain already in her mouth, her tail wagging enthusiastically. “Aww, she wants to go outside!” Yuuri pointed out almost too quickly, ruffling the good girl on the head lovingly. “We are totally going outside to play, Victor.”<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Victor smirked in success and jumped off the sofa dramatically, raising both of his arms up like a video game character leveling up. “Onward we go!” He shouted almost too loudly, making Yuuri wince in surprise. “Come on, Yuuri, get your jacket so that we can get going already!”<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“Yep!” </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Five minutes later, Yuuri and Victor, both wrapped in tight and warm winter coats, with Makkachin jolly at their feet, stood trembling in the snow, their faces red from the cold. The snow was more beautiful up close: all the peculiar little shapes it’s formed in, all the ways it floated in the air, all the ways it landed on Victor’s hair...it’s just amazing. It’s been quite a while since Yuuri had seen snow, too...most of the time he just interacts with the ice instead.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Yuuri felt a tug at the dog chain in his hands and looked down, finding Makkachin urging them to go on walking into the snow, her pink tongue dangling from her mouth excitedly. Victor let out an adoring laugh and nodded, pulling Yuuri’s bare hands into his gloved ones and walked forwards, his footsteps light and relaxed despite the heavy snow beneath them.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Not a word broke the two lovers’ lips as they walked on, hand clenched in hand and arm around arm. Makkachin seemed to approve her “dads”’ affection and jumped delightfully through the snow, not minding it dirtying her brown fur at all, her small feet leaving adorable paw-shaped footprints in the snow that made Yuuri practically swoon in adoration (with Victor doing basically doing the same). The winter snow fell still, like the decorations on an ice goddess falling from the skies, landing gently on their hands and noses, as if they had their own lives and spirits, so free, yet so gentle at the same time.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
The two stopped before that familiar river where Yuuri first saw Victor and Yurio in St. Petersburg, after winning silver in the Grand Prix Final in Barcelona. He had came running towards them, and Victor had greeted him with a smile that lit up the whole world, the name “Yuuri!” escaping his lips gorgeously, divinely, sophisticatedly. The waters have now frozen over, the ice nicely thick and strong, almost too perfect for landing a few triple axels and quadruple toe loops. Yuuri could just imagine them skating there, their laughters lighting up the snowy air and the gray gray skies above...<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Makkachin barked cheerfully, and Yuuri reverted his attention back to reality, studying his husband next to him. Victor looked over as well, and before he even opened his mouth Yuuri knew exactly what he was about to say.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“Merry Christmas, Yuuri.”<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Yuuri smiled. “Merry Christmas to you too, Victor.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thanks for reading  ∠( ᐛ 」∠)＿<br/>-kudos and comments are like episode seven for me. please and thank u<br/>-you're awesome now go and have the best day ever</p><p>
  <a href="https://twitter.com/potatotatochan"> my Twitter!</a>
</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>